BearintheBigBlueHouse.com
BearintheBigBlueHouse.com was the official homepage for the television show Bear in the Big Blue House. It was housed on the Playhouse Disney extension of Disney's Go.com network and featured a Flash layout with a number of different sections filled with online content for children. The site was operational through at least 2006. The URL now redirects to the Disney Junior tab on the DisneyNOW website. Features Activities The first link on the main menu, the activities section features three interactive games: *'Postcard' - User selects one of three Bear-themed postcard designs, and then two graphics to put into the pre-arranged text on the card to create the desired message. The user also chooses the style of the stamp to be used and can type their name into a text box as a signature for the message. Then an animation shows the letter being mailed to Bear, to which he replies with a message of his own. *'Balance' - User selects items from a menu and places them on a scale, in order to equal the weight of another item placed on the other side of the scale by Ojo. There are three light bulbs on the bottom left corner of the frame to indicate the difficulty level, which can be changed by the user. *'Puppet' - A marionette version of Bear (shown to be controlled by Pip and Pop) is manipulated by the user pressing keys on his or her keyboard. Books The books section features a single interactive book entitled Scavenger Hunt which changes to Find Snowbear when selected. This brings the user to an interactive online storybook in which Ojo and Tutter are looking for Ojo's Snowbear. On each page of the book, certain items become highlighted when the user's cursor is hovering over and can be clicked upon to play small animations in order to search with Ojo and Tutter for the missing Snowbear. Music Under the music section is a link marked Music Maker. In the Music Maker, four clickable instruments are featured. When clicked, the instruments play, and a character pops up. The instruments play in harmony, allowing the user to mix and match the instruments' sounds in the melody they're playing. The pairings are: *'Accordion' - Treelo *'Guitar' - Tutter *'Drum' - Ojo *'Stand-up Bass' - Bear Games There are three games in the Games section of the website: *'Jigsaw Puzzle' - Users put out-of-place puzzle pieces in their proper spaces. When all the pieces are replaced, the scene that is created becomes animated, signifying the puzzle's completion. There are three puzzles to complete, which correspond with the three-light bulb difficulty scale. *'Shadow Says' - Shadow conducts a memory game, in which she poses in a way that corresponds with a pose on the menu. The player must remember the order of her poses and click the poses from the menu in that same order. This game also has a three-light bulb difficulty scale. *'Mix and Match' - Images of Bear characters are split apart into pieces, like a Russian stacking doll. When the proper pieces are joined, they form the character of that piece. When all the proper joinings are made, the parts stack one inside another. Bear is the largest piece, followed by Ojo, then Treelo, then Pip and Pop together, ending with Tutter as the smallest piece. For the first two levels of difficulty, the pieces are split into two pieces; for the third level, they are split into three. The three-bulb difficulty scale is also employed with this game. External links *BearintheBigBlueHouse.com (now a redirect) *Official website from 2002 (Internet Archive) * BearintheBigBlueHouse.com on Muppet Wiki Category:Official Disney websites